User talk:UFO Editor
New Skin Thanks for the compliments, but please don't rearrange the layout of the main page (you can still change featured articles and whatnot) as it messes up the code and breaks the main page. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 21:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Infobox If you can link me to the template you're trying to use, I can help out with that. Shawn (talk) 01:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like the template is working fine, you can see the test we ran on it here - copy that code and substitute the file name in there for the one you want to use. Shawn (talk) 18:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, we've made you a beaurocrat so you can do some more advance wiki maintenance until Leoandpiper comes back - I'm leaving them a message on their talk page as well Shawn (talk) 18:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi UFO Editor, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Kacie from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be helping out around the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 18:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Quote template Here's a one to start with that is working :) Template:Quote if you really, want the extra parts, i can add to it, or possibly you meant this one? Template:Cquote — Game widow 17:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Game widow! Thats great! UFO Editor 17:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Recommendation Hi UFO Editor, Could you please write a sentence or two about the homepage redesign we recently did for you on my talk page? I need a good recommendation so other wikis will let us help them out, too! Thanks so much-- Kacie (talk) 20:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! That was absolutely perfect and so helpful!!-- Kacie (talk) 20:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem. Happy to help! :) UFO Editor 20:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) New wiki admin I would love to be a wiki admin for desperate housewives. The only one who I would think about picking over me would be adamdeanhall as he's here almost every day, fixing things and adding pages. I'm not here every day, but I do try to be on at least once a week. Like I said before though, I would love to be a wiki admin. And thanks for noticing that I contribute quite a bit to the site. :I accept your proposal to be the new wiki admin. AdamDeanHall 20:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Great! I look forward to working with you! UFO Editor 21:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi UFO Editor, I heard that you requested some help with giving a user admin rights. Did you want to make Desperaterox22 an admin? I can help with that. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 00:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Hey! I've sorted everything out. I gave the rights to AdamDeanHall, seeing as he has been putting his heart into the wiki for a long time. Thanks for getting back to me though! UFO Editor 17:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Portal stuff Hi, so i've been having a look around and there are already some templates that exist here to use: * Template:CharPortalAA * Template:CharPortalAB * Template:CharPortalAD * Template:CharPortalAF * Template:Portal and it seems that there are already some portals (complete with keys): * Portal:Main Characters * Portal:Supporting Characters Let me know if there is something in particular that isn't clear. For other characters that are not on these portals already, you'll need to make some headshot images that are 122px x 90px in size. — Game widow 10:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hey! Thanks for your help Game widow! You've helped me out alot! Thanks :) UFO Editor 10:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added the extra box for "Incarcerated" to the two character portals, the colour is extremely easy to change of you aren't fond of it :) — Game widow 10:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Headshots Personally i use GIMP, it's free and very similar to photoshop. I don't know if you've used image manipulation software before, but it's not terribly hard. Then all you need is some pictures, probably you can use images that are already uploaded to this wiki, but you can also search for some on the internet and download them to your PC to work on (not to state the overly obvious, but just in case, all images you work with must be copied to your hard drive, then uploaded back to the wiki when you are finished working with them). Hope that helps — Game widow 12:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I've heard of GIMP. Some of my friends use it. I'll give it a try. Thanks for all your help!! UFO Editor 12:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Links I linked your name on the Admin page and it says your page doesn't exist! Help with that please!--Crazy12345 23:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thank for your help~!!--Crazy12345 23:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem! Just leave me a message if you need help with anything else :) UFO Editor 23:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi I heard you needed some help with the wiki - what do you need a hand with? Shawn (talk) 00:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : I've left a message on your talkpge regarding the help needed. Thanks in advance :) UFO Editor 21:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) main page I was looking at your sandbox and the note you left Shawn, would you be opposed to us attempting to combine the two versions in some way? The way we have the home page set now helps the wiki show up in searches (Google for example) but we could do some tweaks to utilize some of the aspects you've created, if you don't mind me getting into your sandbox and mucking around (color matching and things like that) Let me know if it's okay and I'll try out a few things. Sena 23:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Sure! I'd be happy for you to do that! Thanks for helping out!! :) UFO Editor 12:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Pages Hi UFO Editor, I'm sorry to hear that you're having trouble with vandalism on article comments! We can change it so you have both discussion pages and article comments available on the wiki--does that sound ok? -- Kacie (talk) 17:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes. Ok, we'll try that. While we're on the subject of vandals, I'm quite a new administrator on the wiki and I don't really know how to deal with the vandals that well. Could you teach me how to block the vandals IP address? UFO Editor 17:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::For help blocking vandal IPs, you should contact the Wikia Community Team at community@wikia.com. They'll be happy to explain it to you!-- Kacie (talk) 23:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page So I tried to incorporate your suggestions into the homepage without breaking things too much. I used the article, and gave a link to suggest others, but I couldn't use the template because it broke the page, however it's just as simple to update the main page directly. I put in your random quotes (super cool) but I did have to take one out because it was a little racy for the homepage and I didn't want to make anyone mad. I also put the picture you had as the featured picture. The reason I left the other stuff as I did was because it helps Google search find the page if there are links to characters and actors and such laid out as they were. The other thing was that you had some spoiler warnings and descriptions that were already on the main page, so I didn't think I needed to change them. Hope this helps! Sena 23:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! The main page looks great! :D UFO Editor 11:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Countdown timer and polls If you let me know what date you'd like to countdown to, and what poll questions you'd like we can work on getting them on the homepage, plus once they're there, it will be easy for you to see how to change them, so you can refresh the timer and the polls. Cheers Sena 17:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Lily Mayer I was just wondering why you don't think there is a character of Lily Mayer when Karl mentions her in the first episode of season five. Granted the writers changed her from Lily to Evan and changed the child's gender but she was still mentioned as a character. :: Ah, yeah, I see your point. Ok, feel free to create another Lily Mayer page then. Thanks :) UFO Editor 15:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::What? Lily Mayer? First of all, Karl wasn't even in the first episode of season five, and there was no mention of him having either a girl or a boy until episode 5.18 when we meet his son Evan. All we had up until that moment were his scenes in episode 4.14 with his wife Marisa. There's no Lily whatsoever, I would remember such a thing.- Renaboss 20:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Birthdays Hello! I have been curious for a while about the birthdays of the shows' main characters (actually, the ones that interest me are Gabrielle, Bree, Lynette, Susan, and Carlos -- yes, Carlos). I have only been able to find information concerning Bree as far as this subject goes, though (as stated on this website, her birthday is July 4th). Do you happen to know the birthdays of the rest of the characters I listed above? I'll be content with rough estimates, if that's all you can come up with. What I'm really interested in knowing is their Sun Signs (this is for a research concerning TV shows' characters' Zodiac Signs that I'm doing for fun), so even the month alone may be helpful. And while I'm at it, and since this is somehow related, can you tell me whether Desperate Housewives follows a real-life year-round timeline? As in, for instance, now that we're in May, can it be assumed that it is May in the show as well? (If so, this would be very helpful, since last episode mentioned Carlos's upcoming birthday.) It may seem like a silly question, but while a real-life timeline is usually obvious in most TV shows, the same isn't true for Desperate Housewives: you never see any holidays, or notice much difference in weather. So, if you can help with this as well... I'd be much obliged. Can't wait to get an answer! 02:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Edits Well since it's finale week, I won't be on here very much, but I should be on here quite a bit after next week. Especially since this is where I usually go when I need something to do lol. Spotlight Request Hi Jim. Wiksteria Lane looks really good, and congrats on reaching 500 articles! There are a couple of minor things you need to take care of to meet the Spotlight Criteria. Could you please add a link to in your sidebar menu and customize your Community Corner on the My Home page? You also have about that need to be categorized. Please let me know when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. Also, have you ever considered changing the text color on your infoboxes? I find the black on red very difficult to read... -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Great job taking care of everything, and I've added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The infoboxes Hi, I have another complaint regarding the infoboxes, when I type in the previous and following episodes, nothing shows up on the infobox once I save the changes. Everything else appears, but not the titles of the episodes. I honestly don't know anything about changing the structure/layout of the model of the infobox in its original form, so I need your help. - Renaboss 21:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK. Well, I was going to completely redesign them anyway. So I'll sort that out for you! Thanks for helping out too! :) UFO Editor 21:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The new infobox is so much better, it looks really good and everything works, and I like that the images occupy more than just 200 px. However, you forgot the caption for the images. - Renaboss 22:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Episode template OK, I do believe it's done: Template:Episode Infobox :) — Game widow 21:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much! You're a life saver! :D UFO Editor 21:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's in use here so you can see how to use it — Game widow 21:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I see Game widow already helped you out :). Happy editing! -- Wendy (talk) 00:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) References Can you create a Template:Reflist for this site, so one can post references? I tried to copy it out of Wikipedia, but I can't. - Renaboss 22:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has it's own reference system. There is info about it here . It will be much much easier to use than copying a template from wikipedia. -- Wendy (talk) 00:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) - Renaboss 08:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Character infobox I think the Glee template is more in keeping with the "new look", so i'd be inclined to go for that, but it has a lot of fields, do you really want all of those (except Education and music interests)? That would include: * name * image * Gender * Age * Hair Color * Eye Color * Birthday X * Marital status * Height X * Weight X * Address X * Political Position X * Occupation(s) * Aliases * Family * Relationships: * Pet(s) X * Friends X * Boss X * Employees X * Enemies X * Interests X * Clique X * Talent X * Vulnerabilities X * Strengths X * Weaknesses X * Awards X * Powers/Abilities X * Phobia(s) X * License # X * License Plate X * Card Card # X * First appearance * Portrayer You can just put an X next to the ones you don't want :) — Game widow 12:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK. Also, could we have a Last Appearance underneath First Appearance? And also a section for "Seasons:", which could include all the seasons that character has featured in? Hope thats OK. If you feel anything else needs to be added, then go ahead and add it! Also, if you think any of the above, (which I've crossed off), needs to included, then do what you think is best. :) UFO Editor 12:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, Version 1 is ready :) here, let me know what you think or if you want more / less fields — Game widow 13:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! UFO Editor 14:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I finally figured out what was going wrong with this template, so now it should show any given field that is filled in. — Game widow 18:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Navigators Me again :) .. I've been thinking that all the different colours on the navigators are beginning to look a bit "off" with the new look of the wiki. What do you think? I can help you standardize them if you want to, or do you want them to remain "multi-colored" ? — Game widow 11:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing. It would be great if you could standardize them! So, yes please :) UFO Editor 14:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool :) .. what do you think of this colour scheme? it's not flashy, but it does match the site scheme — Game widow 13:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::OK all changed to a uniform colour scheme. I also made you an Actor infobox template to replace the old one and replaced all the character infoboxes with the new one -- i'm bit wiki'd out for today, so i'll wait before attempting to replace all the actor infoboxes :D — Game widow 20:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for doing that :) UFO Editor 16:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Edie Britt's real estate business has been passed to its new owner, Lee McDermott. Edie Britt's real estate business has been passed to its new owner, Lee McDermott. Now remember that. AdamDeanHall 19:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, its never been mentioned in the show that Lee actually OWNS Edie's business. Sure, he's the new neighborhood real estate agent, but I have doubts about him working for her company. So, no, until then, it stays as it is... UFO Editor 15:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I've been told to ask you... I noticed when I saw the admins list, you only have 5 admins, and only 2 are still active, but then I was told only one was active, which would be you. So, I was thinking maybe I could help you and be an admin... I know I haven't done much editing on this wikia yet, but I love the show and I know loads about it, so I could help loads later on. If you see me on lostpedia, you will see I'm active daily, and I do lots of edits, so I am a good contributor and user. Please think about it :) If you have questions please ask and please reply ASAP :) Julietfan2626 16:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Once you make a few more edits, I'd be happy to promote you to admin! UFO Editor 15:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Any certain amount? ;) :Awh, what the heck, I'll make you an admin now! But, please promise to contact me before making any BIG edits. Like adding templates etc. Thanks, UFO Editor 20:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Template: Appearances I would love to make a template for the appearances from the characters around the show. I hooe you like it, and then I'm going to put it here. It will being from every season. How do you think about this? Cheers, --Station7 15:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, give it a go. But, if it doesn't work out, we can always remove it. UFO Editor 20:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) First thing to ask. Shouldn't we re-name Bree and Susan's page names. Bree is no way a Van de Kamp anymore, and if she's getting a divorce, she would go back to Mason, wouldn't she? And Susan is Susan Delfino. :Hi, first off, Josh, please use the signature button to sign your comments. Second, Susan can be renamed Susan Delfino, as that is her definate name. However, Bree has had several names throughout the show, and even when she has been married to Orson, she has still been called Van de Kamp by some. For now, I'd like to keep Bree as Bree Van de Kamp until she gets the divorce in the show or her name is said on screen. Thanks, UFO Editor 17:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Josh forget this sometimes. No offense to Josh, but it happens sometimes.--Station7 20:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Fixed width and Top 10 lists OK, you now have fixed width (the thin look) on all the pages in the wiki, and Top 10 lists are active. I started one, but feel free to change it :) — Game widow 11:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Game widow! :) UFO Editor 17:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New wikia skin Hi there, actually the new skin has not been activated everywhere, but it's coming soon. this wiki will definitely be part of the revamp (if you aren't, just let me know ;) .. i'm working on gaming wikis right now, but i'm more than happy to help you make this wiki "new skin" friendly. — Game widow 23:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. Strange, the skin is visible here and on a few other wikis. Are you guys testing it out or something? Oh, and I'll thank you in advance for helping us here with the new skin. UFO Editor 09:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Just curious, when you say the main page is all messed up, could you elaborate? i have made a small change to the blogs panel, but otherwise things should look the same as they always have. Or do you mean just when you choose the "new wikia look" view? If it's in the new look view, that's because the dimensions are different in the new skin, so the left column is wider which makes some things seem a bit off. Also, with the new skin, i may not be able to have the main page background be a different colour from the article pages. ::Another thing with the new skin is that you'll lose the left navigator. That's being replaced by the top navigator which has only 4 slots, and each of those slots has only 7 sub-entries so you'll have to give some thought to which bits of the current navigator are less important. For example, the characters menu can keep the housewives, but that means no other entries can fit, or it can keep the current housewives, then the next slot could be "past housewives" or something, and then have the last slot be "other characters", etc — Game widow 14:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi. Yeah, sorry, the reason the main page was messed up was because of the new skin. I scared myself for a moment. OK, well, I think the four navigator slots should be something like: "Housewives", "Characters", "Episodes" and "More" or something like that. I think the skin will work quite well here, on Wiksteria Lane, can't wait to see the page after the skin has been implemented properly. UFO Editor 15:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, so i've started on the navigator for you, you can find it here, feel free to adjust it any way you see fit. The only think to keep in mind is that there can only be 4 main categories and each one can only have 7 sub-entries. :...and finally, we'll need to make a new logo, on the new skin, the logo must fit into an area 250px by 65px, which means that the apple will be much smaller. I'd suggest perhaps the apple (without the text on it) with the wiki name to the right of that. — Game widow 11:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for doing that Game widow. Yeah, we do need to start working on a logo. Prehaps, I could ask the Logo Creation Wiki to design one for us? UFO Editor 11:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC)